


How I Wish, How I Wish You Were Here

by akwardcadabra



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family Oneshots) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gen, Homesickness, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Nines is away on a case with only Gavin. And he really misses his brother.*Can be read as a stand-alone*





	How I Wish, How I Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho, let's go. I'm back with new ideas.  
> This will be a series of one-shots that are very, very loosely connected. Meaning they can be read as stand-alones.  
> It will focus on Connor and Nines as brothers and the DPD family (as well as some other characters).  
> I will continue the other fics of course. 
> 
> The title is from "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd.  
> Enjoy ^^

The rain was falling heavily outside, creating a pitter-patter that had apparently lulled Gavin to sleep. Nines was lying in one of the two beds in the cheap hotel room they were staying in while on a case. They were about an hour away from Detroit and Nines couldn’t help but miss his brother.

Connor was constantly around him and Nines really didn’t mind. They worked together as a team and at home, they spend a lot of time together, as well. They even shared a bed. That was partially due to Hank only having one spare bed when Nines moved in and the RK900 sleeping in his brother’s bed with him. After a couple of weeks, Hank had suggested getting a second bed but neither of them minded sharing a bed, so they kept it that way.

Nines really liked their arrangement. Every night, they would talk about their thoughts and their day. It was something Gavin made fun off but neither Connor nor Nines minded. They knew he was joking and they didn’t care.

Now Nines was away for a week and it was only the second night in but he was missing Connor terribly. Not only that, he was missing home. He missed the comfort and familiarity of his own home. Most of all, he missed his brother.

Turning onto his side, he watched Gavin sleep. He had thought that sharing a room with Gavin would calm his nerves and ease his mind. But Gavin wasn’t Connor, after all. Gavin and Nines were friends but they never talked the same way the RK900 talked to his brother. He and Gavin talked about all sorts of things but never about anything important, like their hopes and dreams. And Gavin would surely not comfort Nines about his homesickness.

It was honestly embarrassing. Nines was an adult and still, he felt tears burning behind his eyelids when he thought of how far away Connor was. When lightning struck outside, he winced. He had always been weary about storms and without his brother, it was worse. Thus he made the quick decision to call Connor and speak to him mentally as to not wake up the other man in the room.

>Connor? Are you still there?

>>Yes, I’m reading. What’s wrong?

>I just want to talk to you.

>>Are you sure you’re alright, Nines? You can tell me. I’m your big brother.

Connor held pride in being the big brother. He was very protective over Nines and even if everyone around them found it endearing, Connor could be intimidating when trying to protect his brother.

>I guess I’m feeling homesick. Is that the right word?

>>It is. I’m so sorry to hear that. I wish I could do more to help than talk to you via the mental link.

>Talking to you is good enough. I just miss you and sharing a bed with you.

>>Can’t you talk to Gavin? Maybe he can keep your mind off of it.

>I don’t know. He’d just laugh at me or be annoyed.

>>Try to talk to him. If he’s rude to you, I’ll have a word with him tomorrow. I’ll call him up and give him a piece of my mind.

>You really don’t have to protect me from everyone and everything.

>>As if you don’t do the same, Nines. You literally tackled an armed man to the ground because you thought he was going to attack me.

>You got me there. Alright, I’ll try to talk to him. Good night. I look forward to coming home soon.

>>Me, too. Sleep well. Love you, little brother.

>I love you, too. 

With that, Connor disconnected and presumably got back to reading. Nines took a deep breath and got out of bed, slowly making his way over to Gavin. When he got to the bed, he tapped the detective on the shoulder. The man didn’t move much so Nines tried again.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he wanted to turn back but knew that he would be much more miserable if he didn’t even try to talk about it. Luckily, Gavin woke up. He turned toward Nines and away from the window, quickly sitting up.

“Are you alright? What happened? Is it the case?” Gavin seemed a little frantic which was probably due to Nines waking him this late. “Something happened, didn’t it?”

“It’s not about the case.” Nines said softly, averting his gaze. “It’s just that- I mean it’s not that bad but I thought talking to you would be good. You see, we are- this case-”

Gavin was getting concerned. He had never heard Nines at a loss for words and stammering like that. He rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to be more awake. “Alright, first of all, I think you should sit down.”

Nines nodded and did so, sitting down at the edge of the bed. He seemed very unsure of what to do or say and Gavin noticed. He sighed and leaned forward a little.

“Nines, will you fucking tell me what’s wrong, please? I’m kind of worried here.” Gavin insisted. “Talk to me.”

“You’ll judge me.” Nines said quietly. “I’m feeling homesick, I suppose. I miss Connor and I miss being in a familiar environment.”

“Yeah, that’s what homesickness is.” Gavin nodded. “Alright, listen. I’m not judging you. I hate being away from home and my cats, too. But why did you wake me? To tell me that you’re homesick or was there anything you wanted me to do?”

Nines shrugged a bit. “I suppose there’s nothing you can do. I just miss Connor. We usually always share a bed and talk.”

“I’m not sharing a bed with you.” Gavin mumbled. “The bed is small enough without you in it.”

The android just nodded and got back up. “I’ll just try to sleep in the other bed. Thank you for letting me talk to you.”

Gavin watched Nines walk to the other bed. The android looked really upset and his stature was so insecure. Gavin heaved a sigh and then scooted to the edge of the bed. “You know what, tin-can? You can share the bed with me. But don’t think I’ll talk to you about my hopes and dreams or some shit like that.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know but I can’t watch you shuffle back to bed, looking like a kicked puppy.” Gavin lifted the covers. “Just get in here.”

Nines nodded and walked over to the bed, slowly sitting down on it. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, just get in.” Gavin urged. “I want to go back to sleep.”

The android nodded and quickly lied down. “I’m sorry for keeping you awake.”

“Don’t apologize. Just try to sleep, yes? Does sharing a bed help at all?” Gavin turned to his side and looked at the other person in his bed.

“Yes, I think it’ll help me.” Nines said softly. “Thank you, Gavin.”

“Don’t mention it.” Gavin shook his head and sighed. “Can I do anything else?”

“No, I’m fine now. I’m just homesick. That’ll pass.” Nines promised.

“Good. Wouldn’t want you to cry yourself to sleep.”

“I wouldn’t, trust me. But I would have been upset.” Nines explained truthfully.

“Well, it sure is good that you’re not upset anymore, then.” Gavin yawned and closed his eyes. “Now go to sleep, you tin-can.”

Nines chuckled and closed his eyes. “Good night, Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. The other fanfictions will, of course, be updated. But I wanted to do this for some time so I figured why not upload the first work in this series right now.  
> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a Kudos or Comment if you want to ^^  
> See you


End file.
